custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Entilfe
Entilfe was a Great Being. History Entilfe, along with his kind, came into being on Spherus Magna and ruled over the other natives of the planet. In his early years, he and his kinsmen encounter Annona. She attempted to feed off of their dreams, but she found their minds to be too strange and alien to do so. In the process, she unwittingly gave them further inspiration for their creations. In his case, this led to the creation of various flora and wildlife, though many of his brothers frowned upon their fully-organic nature. In response, he created Trevunis, a biomechanical entity composed of plant-and-fungus matter. He also was involved in creating and modifying a number of lifeforms, the Iron Wolves and the Sand Tribe among them. Over 100,000 years ago, they would conduct an experiment to create beings who assist them in governing the main Tribes of the world. He would travel to the Great Jungle in search of a candidate, eventually bringing him back to the underground laboratory. This led to the creation of the Element Lords, his protege becoming the one of Jungle. He would have Trevunis watch over events going on within the Jungle Tribe while he busied himself with more experiments. The beings would exchange information between each other for the next few millennia. Unfortunately, the Tribes later go to war over a bubbling silver substance emerging from the core of the planet. Entilfe was among the Great Beings that tried to negotiate an end to the conflict, though they were unsuccessful. When he returned to his base, Trevunis confronted him in a surprising manner, showing signs of self-awareness. He blamed his creator and his brothers for neglecting their responsibilities as rulers of the planet, and stormed off to parts unknown. This event left the Great Being speechless. During the course of the Core War, he developed a sort of brotherly friendship with Xeal. He was among the Great Beings that witnessed the "self-exile" of one of their kin, though he was suspicious of him at the time. When construction of the Great Spirit Robot began, Entilfe helped design and create many of the flora and fungus that would populate. He also lent his knowledge to his brothers during another of their projects, "Exigent Veil". He hypothesized that there may exist some form of sapient plantlfie or fungi, similar to his own creation, Trevunis. He assisted in programming believable disguises for his brothers in correlation to his theories. Before the Shattering occurred, Entilfe was visited by Trevunis, whom he bid farewell. When it did occur, he and his brothers left through some currently unknown means. However, some of them were separated from the rest of their kind and wounded up on another world entirely. Awed by the diversity of its ecosystems, Entilfe chose to stay on this new planet alongside Xeal and others, even after regaining contact with the rest of their brothers. He traveled across various lands, soared through the air, and dived below the fathomless seas. Around 1000 AD, Entilfe noticed strange occurrences on a small island. Contacting Xeal, the two went to investigate the reports. They, they found creatures of disturbing nature, led by a mysterious figure. The two fought the being and his minions, though Entilfe was fatally wounded in the conflict. Breathing his last words to Xeal, the Great Being died in his arms. He was later buried in the forest where he fell, though it would eventual develop a reputation by the locals as a cursed place. It is believed that Entilfe's spirit found itself in Nayatamakh's domain. Abilities and Traits Entilfe, like all Great Beings, had an addiction to creation and knowledge. He specialized in things regarding nature, such as botany and zoology. Like Xeal, he had a strong sense of morality. He developed a dislike toward the Element Lords as a result of their actions, especially to the one of Jungle. Like the rest of his kind, he possesses a number of ethereal powers. Upon rebuilding himself, his physical strength (and possibly size) was increased, and gained access to the Elements of Plantlife and Air. One of his experiments resulted in him gaining the ability to influence an animal's behavior . Mask and Tools Entilfe bore a Great Mask of Rah Control, though he would trade it for another Kanohi when he aquired a new set of abilities. He wielded a mace capable of firing energy bolts, as well as a shield he crafted from some of his plants. Trivia * When was first posted on MOCPages, his theme was originally "In The End", by Linkin Park. Ahpolki Inika has decided to change his theme, and is currently looking for suggestions. Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Great Beings Category:Plantlife Category:Air